


Birthday Gift

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Adopted Children, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 01:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo’s birthday is approaching, but Bikky doesn’t know his foster father very well yet so he consults Dee about what to get him.
Kudos: 3





	Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Picture’
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 1.

“What?” Bikky snapped, glaring at Dee. “I got something on my face? You’ve been staring at me for like five minutes.”

Dee gave the boy a withering look. “Don’t exaggerate, and I’m not starin’, I’m thinkin’.”

“About me?” A note of suspicion crept into Bikky’s voice. 

“Don’t flatter yourself. I was thinkin’ about what you asked earlier.”

Ryo’s birthday was fast approaching, and Bikky wanted to give his foster father something nice to say thank you for looking after him and giving him such a great home. Trouble was, he’d only been living with Ryo for a few months, still didn’t know him all that well and had no idea what he might like for a birthday present. In desperation, he’d turned to Dee for advice. Dee worked with Ryo practically every day, it stood to reason that they must talk to each other, and not just about work, so he’d figured maybe Dee would have some ideas.

“Huh. So, you think of anything? I don’t have much money.” Ryo was giving him a weekly allowance, which was awesome, but Bikky hadn’t thought to put any of it aside for a birthday present until last week.

“Maybe, and it shouldn’t cost you a lot. You mean a lot to Ryo, you know that, right?”

Bikky shrugged. “I guess.”

“Well, I think what would make him really happy is a framed picture of you, a photo, somethin’ he could keep on his desk at work like the other guys who have kids do.”

“Wouldn’t that cost a lot though?”

“Nah.” Dee shook his head. “You can get a decent frame for a few bucks and I know the photographer who takes pictures of all Mother’s kids. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind takin’ one of you. I could run ya over there after school tomorrow if you want.”

Bikky thought that over; it did sound like a pretty good plan. He nodded. “Yeah, okay.”

“Good. Now that’s settled you can quit buggin’ me.”

By a lucky chance Ryo’s birthday happened to fall on a Saturday and he’d booked the day off in advance, planning to spend it with his foster son, doing something fun. He had a bit of a lie in and was just wondering whether he should think about getting up when Bikky surprised him with breakfast in bed. It was nothing fancy, just tea and toast, and a glass of juice, but Ryo was delighted anyway.

“Happy Birthday, Ryo,” Bikky said, setting the tray down carefully on the bed and handing his guardian a flat rectangular package. “Carol helped me wrap it,” he added just in case Ryo thought he’d been the one to stick the fancy bow on it.

Slowly, Ryo unwrapped his birthday present while Bikky shifted from one foot to the other impatiently, but at last the paper fell away, Ryo turned the frame over, and the smile that lit up his face told Bikky that Dee’s idea had been a good one. “Bikky, this is wonderful! Thank you! I’m going to put this on my desk at work; that way you’ll always be with me.” He hugged the boy. “I think this is the best gift anyone’s ever given me.”

That was good to hear, but it left Bikky with one small problem; how would he ever top this next year? He supposed he’d just have to cross that bridge when he came to it.

The End


End file.
